Afraid of nothing
by MishkaTM
Summary: Kimberly finally notices the guy that has been crushing on her for years.
1. Secret

Hi again, the other day I was listening to this song called "_Sin miedo a nada_" by Alex Ubago and it hit closed to me so I decide to bent it all in a creative way, you can google the song if you like, to those of you who don't speak Spanish there are translated lyrics of this song, if you want to understand more deeply of what this fic is about but I have to say I don't like the translations that much because it ruins a bit the meaning. I hope you guys enjoy this fic.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

**Afraid of Nothing**

Kimberly was packing her bags she was moving away to start a new life somewhere else she was really not happy about this fact, in fact she was really hurting inside, she had always wanted to move away and travel the world and live and work somewhere else, the problem was she had fallen for someone and she felt she was making a mistake but there was nothing she could do about it since the guy she liked even though she knew he liked her he never really told her so now she decided there was no point in holding her dreams and desires even thought she felt she was dying on the inside.

"Hey Kim!" Trini said entering Kim's room.

"Trini Hi, I didn't know you were coming." Kim said

"I thought that you might need some help with the packing." Trini said.

"Oh well, I'm almost done." Kim said

"So, are you excited? Or more scare than excited." Trini asked her.

"Um well, I'm having mix feelings and freaking out, I really don't know if this is a good idea but at the same time I feel that if I don't do it I will regret it." Kim replied.

"I'm sure you will be fine, this is a big step, something different, it takes a lot of courage and I'm proud of you for taking this step and if you don't like it you can always move back" Trini said.

"I know is just that it feels like I'm making a mistake." Kim said

"Why would you be making a mistake?" Trini asked Kim confuse.

"Well you see there is something that I haven't told you before, actually I haven't told anyone and is causing me a lot of distress." Kim said sitting in her bed.

"What is it? You are not sick are you?" Trini asked beginning to worry.

"No I'm not sick but I rather be sick, because it already feels like I'm going to die of desperation. You see, you know…" Kim said starting to get nervous she was a very private and secretive person she kept most things bottle up because she felt that if she gave them away she would lost control of her life.

"What is it Kim? I'm getting anxious here, what could be so bad that you think you are dying of desperation?" Trini asked even more confuse.

"Well, you see something happen and I don't know how it did." Kim replied.

"What happened Kim? I don't get it" Trini asked wanting to shake the words out of Kimberly's mouth

"A jolt of electricity, my heart has been awaken." Kim said

"What do you mean did you receive a shock and it hit your heart, were you playing with electricity?" Trini began to say until she realize what it meant "Oh, oh you mean Kim, wait, does that mean that you are in love?" Trini asked even more confuse, how could she not notice Kim was interested in someone? Well it shouldn't confuse her she was really good at hiding her feelings.

"I don't know, all I know is I have never felt like this before and it makes me so mad because what's the point of it all? I never notice him before and then he comes back after many years of not seeing him and bang! I'm taken by him! I don't even understand it! it doesn't make no sense at all!" Kim said exasperatedly.

"Ok who exactly are we talking about here?" Trini said.

"I don't want to tell you." Kim said crossing her arms.

"Why not? Are you embarrassed? Is he that ugly?" Trini asked dying to know who had Kim feeling like this.

"No on the contrary." Kim said.

"Are you going to make me guess? Let me see, you said that you had never notice him before even though he is apparently attractive." Trini said thinking hard.

"You know it doesn't even matter since nothing will ever happen." Kim said trying to distract Trini's line of though.

"Well let's see who could fill this profile, if you didn't notice him before it means he may have notice you and he is attractive." Trini said analyzing every single word "Oh my God you like Tommy!"

"How did you manage to get it that quickly?" Kim asked irritated.

"It's the only obvious answer honey, you said you were never going to notice him because he was to pretty and stuff, what happen? How did this happen? I can't believe it! I mean how did he manage after all these years to awaken your heart?" Trini asked perplexed, Kim was a tough cookie to crack.

"I don't know! But it doesn't matter because I think he wants to destroy me so." Kim said

"Destroy you? What are you talking about?" Trini asked.

"Yes I think he wants vengeance so he drove me crazy to get even because I didn't notice him before." Kim said.

"How did he drive you crazy?" Trini asked wanting to listen to this.

"I cannot tell you, you will think I'm crazy and that I'm creating things in my head and I know that I'm not crazy, besides I can't explain it." Kim said.

"Right, so you are in love with Tommy and he is in love with you, well then I think you guys should be together finally. I mean the poor guy finally has your heart." Trini said.

"What? No I didn't say that I was in love with him and he can't not be in love with me! He doesn't even know me personally! We are not even friends! He is a friend of my brother's one that can't stop staring at me, besides he is extremely shy around me and I get to nervous and even dizzy when I have him around that is not a good sign. I mean he makes me feel like I'm dying, who does that? That cannot be love is ridiculous." Kim said scandalized.

"So why if is just a crush you are so hysterical about leaving?" Trini asked.

"I don't know! I can't explain it, it's something completely different it is something new, feelings I have never experience before." Kim explained.

"I think you should talk to him before you go, this won't let you live in peace If you keep it bottle up, you will eventually explode and I think you are in love with him." Trini said.

"I'm not! All I need is to get him out of my head, he is there every single hour of the day terrifying me, I think the distance will help me forget him." Kim said.

"I don't understand why do you want to forget him Kim? He likes you too just like you like him, the obvious answer is to tell him! I'm sorry Kim but you can't just go without telling him I promise you, you will be sorry if you don't do it!" Trini said trying to convince Kim.

"It doesn't matter, he knows I'm leaving and he hasn't done anything, if he really liked me he would have said something." Kim said.

"Maybe he thinks you don't like him and he is terrified of being rejected or maybe he doesn't want to interfere with your dreams!" Trini said.

"Well I can't see into his heart and head so again it doesn't matter, I have tried to become his friend so I can get to know him but he is, I don't even know! I'm just extremely confuse and that is why I need to leave, we have been dancing around each other for some time now and I can't take it anymore! I am a girl I'm not supposed to be the one to say hey you know what? I like you that's his job! So if he doesn't want me then that's fine with me, it only means we are not meant to be."

"Wow you are really gonna leave like this?" Trini said

"What else is there to do? I just have to accept the reality which is really hard by the way because my brain likes to play really romantic ridiculous movies in my head where we are both the stars. It is really annoying! I mean is really intense!" Kim said.

"He really has driven you crazy, I only wish he knew the state you are in he won't probably believe it, in fact I'm pretty sure he would like to know about this." Trini said

"Yes and I forbid you to say anything to him or anyone, no one knows about this ok? And no one will find out." Kim pleaded.

"Maybe if you let people know he could find out and then get the courage to tell you he likes you." Trini said.

"Are you insane? Why would I want to tell people that? That is private." Kim said.

"So private that is killing you." Trini said.

" Trini you know I don't operate like everyone else, I'm some kind of abomination and in my head it makes sense all of this, so please don't try to make me do something that makes me feel uncomfortable, I know that with time, a lot of it I will forget him." Kim said trying to convince Trini.

"Kim it breaks my heart because I know he dies for you, you know what? he is also an idiot for letting you go like this without doing nothing about it, you both are so stupid you are both suffering like idiots for no reason at all because you both feel the same, I'm pretty sure the fact that you are leaving is killing him and he doesn't even dare to do something." Trini said frustrated with both of them.

"I know but maybe what it all means is that is not the right time or we are just simply not made for each other, everything is so awkward and sickening, I'm really making things up I don't know what to do, I know that the obvious answer is just telling him and whatever but I can't I just simply can't! Something tells me that I shouldn't at least not right now and I'm not going to!" Kim said giving up.

"What if he finds someone else?" Trini asked.

"If he finds someone else, it will hurt me and he will never know, I'll have to accept it and eventually I think that will help me heal, maybe that's what I need to happen so I can get over him." Kim said

"Gosh this doesn't even make sense, I don't get it! This is another level of idiocy. I feel so impotent, I wish that I could make you both see what a mistake you are both making!" Trini said desperate.

"Don't worry Trini I'll be ok, I always am." Kim said calmly.

"But I don't want you to be ok! I want you to understand that this is ridiculous, I can't believe this!" Trini said still hysterical. "I'm pretty sure he would like to know, this will make him so very happy he has been crushing on you since he was 16!"

"Exactly maybe I notice him too late and I don't deserve him, he gave up on me and I get it, why keep insisting? The truth is I was about to let down the wall when he gave up, it is just too late. He just doesn't know how to deal with me." Kim said.

"For crying out loud you were younger and naïve you were just not interested in getting to know no one your head was on other things at the time! Trini kept trying to open her eyes but gave up "I guess there is nothing else to do then, it seems you made up your mind and I know you won't change it no matter what I say." Trini said.

"Sorry Trini but this whole thing is draining me, I just prefer it this way. Come on I still have something in the bathroom I have to pack." Kim said and she followed her, they kept packing until everything was all packed.


	2. Giving up

Hi again, half of the story is ready already so I probably will be posting regularly well I'm going to try to hold it a bit because I'm still writing and last time it took me a whole year to finish the fic I hope that doesn't happen this time I'll try to finish it before I lose the muse besides this story is not going to be as long as my first fic. Thanks to the people that review the first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one which is short but important to get the story moving.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.

**Giving Up**

Tommy was lying in his bed looking at the ceiling, he could not believe Kim was leaving; he almost fainted when he found out. He didn't know how it happened but he had fallen hard for her. he used to crush on her when he was younger but a year ago things became more than a crush, he had even forgotten vaguely about her until someday he happen to be in the same place as her, after that day he hadn't been able to get her out of his head.

He felt like she was the one, that there was no other girl like her, yes he had been attracted to other girls but she had something in particular, he didn't knew exactly what, he was completely taken by her but she never notice him, he remember trying to get her attention when he was younger she would never look his way but she never really look at no one she was always out off tune with others, she use to do her own thing she didn't follow others, so it was kind of hard to get close to her.

She was hard to impress in fact she could not stand people who tried to impress her, to her most guys were fake doing and saying things just to attract her she could see so easily through them.

He was a bit confuse because she did weird things for example if he found himself in the same group as her she would say hi to everyone but she would ignore him which made him think she hated it him or liked him, whenever he approach her she would reply amicably without any sign of running away and the last time he saw her he practically sat extremely close to her and she didn't even move even if she had a lot of space to move if she wanted to, he was simply confuse, he didn't know what to think.

even though he was a good friend of her brothers not even Ken knew if his sister had a special interest in someone in fact he said his sister had never shown interest in no one, he said he was pretty sure she at some point had to crush on someone but she was very private about stuff like that, she didn't even told no one not even her closest friends.

"Tommy is Jason, are you there?" Jason knock on Tommy's door, they were roommates.

"Yeah Jase come in." Tommy replied and Jason came in.

"So what's up? Is 12 in the afternoon and you are just lying there just like you have all week, are you depress or something?" Jason asked concerned.

"I'm fine." Tommy said looking at the ceiling.

"You are obviously not fine; you haven't even gone to the gym at all this week, which is extremely weird for you since you practically live there." Jason said.

Tommy sat up in his bed and look at the bed for a while. "I think I hit a plateau I'm exhausted."

"A plateau? I don't think that's what's bothering you; I think that you are depress because Kim is leaving." Jason said.

"What are you talking about? I'm actually happy for her, I mean how many people you know go to live in Europe? That's amazing she has always dare to do things most people don't dare to do." Tommy said still looking at the bed.

"Uhum so you are happy for her right? I think we should go by her house and say goodbye then who knows when we'll see her again, if we ever see her again I mean." Jason said.

"Um I can't go, I have things to do." Tommy said.

"Things like what? Look at the ceiling and lie in bed?" Jason asked

Tommy didn't say anything "Come on Tommy just admit that it's killing you that she is leaving! I told you to tell her! But no! You were scare and now she is leaving! How is that working for you now?" Jason asked.

He still didn't say anything he just kept looking at his bed. "I now Jason I know! But what was I suppose to do? She never gave me a sign or anything that she liked me! I can't work with that!" Tommy said exasperated.

"Is Kim! She doesn't give no one any signs! I think she terrifies you, I mean you should have at least tried to become her friend but no instead you decided to play the I'm going to ignore you so you go crazy and try to get my attention game, again is Kim! She doesn't get that! she does her own thing. " Jason said.

"What do you know Jason? I don't know what more to do to get her attention." Tommy said.

"From my perspective you haven't really done anything! Nothing at all! You think staring at her and doing small talk and then ignoring her is doing something? You never really tried to get to know her! How can she fall for someone that she doesn't even know. I mean whenever you invited her to hang out with us she came and what did you do you ignored her!" Jason said

"It doesn't matter anymore she is leaving." Tommy said giving up.

"Tommy maybe you should tell her, get it all out." Jason advised.

"Are you crazy? I'm not going to do that to myself, I don't think I can handle her rejecting me. I don't think she would want me anyways." Tommy said

"I guess you will never know then if there could have been something between you 2." Jason said sitting in Tommy's bed.

"Don't you think I know I'm going to regret this? I know I will, I guess I'm just a coward." Tommy said

"Well I'm not going to say the contrary, you really are a coward but I understand were you come from." Jason said.

"Believe me, if the circumstances were different I would beg her not to leave, I don't understand how my feelings have develop like this, is a nightmare!" Tommy said.

"She is leaving tomorrow right?" Jason asked.

"Yeap" He only replied.

"Well what can I say? I hope what they say is true then." Jason said.

"What?" He asked.

"You know if she is for you, you will eventually find your way back to each other, if not then is not meant to be but who knows I have heard that some people just married someone else even though they still think of that other person, I mean they do love the person they married but they are not really the love of their lives I guess they don't really get to feel completed in a sense. I hope that doesn't happen to you." Jason said.

"Thank you Jason it makes me feel so much better the idea of marrying someone I don't love completely only because I couldn't have who I really wanted." Tommy said sarcastically.

"Who said life was fair?" Jason said and they just sat there quietly.


	3. Discovery

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me

**Discovery**

Next day Kim woke up ready to go, she was ready to start a new life in Paris, not many people had that chance but she got it and she wasn't going to give it all up for a stupid crush that wasn't even materialized. She got dress and went downstairs, all her stuff was already in her brothers car he was taking her to the airport and Trini was going with them so they were waiting for her to show up.

"Are you ready to go little sis?" Ken asked his sister.

"More than ready, we just have to wait for Trini to get here; she said she was on her way already she would be arriving at any moment." Kim said, just when she finished saying that they heard a knock on the door. Kim opened the door and greeted Trini.

"Hi guys, so are we ready." Trini asked.

"Yes we were waiting for you." Kim said

"Of course you can't go without me saying good bye! So let's go." Trini said walking to the outside and towards the car.

They all got in the car and Ken drove them to the airport, they help her with her bags and waited for a while with her, Ken went to use the bathroom and to look for something to eat leaving Kim and Trini alone. Trini took advantage that Ken left to ask Kim how she was feeling.

"So how are you really feeling? I mean about the whole Tommy thing." Trini asked worried.

"I'm fine actually, at least for the moment, I know I will freak out later though." Kim said.

"You haven't heard from him at all?" Trini asked.

"No, of course not, I'm not even surprise." Kim answered calmly.

"If I were you, I would be extremely anxious, I will be beating myself with the idea of making a mistake, I don't think that I could go, not like this, you are going with this issue unresolved, Kim you know that you won't be in peace not at least for some time right? This whole thing is going to haunt you; no ocean can put a stop to feelings." Trini said.

"I know Trini, but I will force myself to forget him, I'll do all it takes to get him out of my head. Ken is coming let's change the subject." Kim pleaded.

"So Kim I think is time you go through security." Ken said.

"This is it then, well guys thanks for coming with me and hopefully we will see each other again soon." Kim said, she gave both Trini and Ken a hug.

"By Kim call us when you get there ok." Ken said.

"Sure. Bye guys." Kim said walking to security. They waited until she went through security and left.

"Hey Trini I'm suppose to have lunch with the guys do you want to come with?" Ken asked when they got in the car.

"Sure I have nothing else to do." Trini said. They got in the car and arrive at the place where he was meeting the guys. Jason and Tommy happened to be in the group Tommy seemed a bit off.

"Hi guys" Trini said greeting them all.

"So Ken, how do you feel now that Kim has left you? Now you have the house all to yourself." Zack asked.

"To tell you the truth, it sucks now I have to cook for myself and clean the whole place by myself." Ken answered.

"Was she nervous?" Jason asked.

"She was more nervous yesterday, today she seem more at ease." Trini said, she looked Tommy's way he was looking down as if he wasn't interested in the conversation.

"Do you think she might come back?" Billy asked.

"I'm not really sure, you know she is unpredictable." Trini said.

Zack looked at Tommy "Hey Tommy dream-girl left and you haven't say anything." Tommy looked at him briefly and didn't say anything.

"You know Tommy I think she started warming to you, you know when she was younger she used to hide in her room whenever you came home to hangout. And now whenever you invited her somewhere she accepted the invite and even made an apparition, she would have normally just avoid you at all cost." Ken said.

"It doesn't matter Ken he lost his chance, dream-girl went to fulfill her dreams somewhere else and she might meet someone who is not intimidated by her and you will have to find a replacement." Zack said looking at Tommy.

"Zack don't be so mean!" Trini

"I'm not been mean, is the true he lost his chance for not having the courage to tell her he like her. Because we can all tell her that you like her but she needs to hear it from you not from third parties. I mean man she knew you like her! We all know she did, what we don't know is if she likes you but hey is Kim she won't give info like that to no one." Zack said.

Trini just sat there quietly trying to not give away what she knew, she had promise Kim she wasn't going to say anything.

"Don't worry, if she is for you, you will eventually end up with her." Ken said.

"When exactly? When we are both a 100 years old?" Tommy asked sarcastically "I think is time I just move on." Tommy replied

"Is just an ocean and with today's technology you have a thousand ways to contact her." Billy said.

"Do you want me to talk to her?"Ken asked "She is my sister after all maybe I can find out if she is interested?"

"No don't do that Ken! She just left and she has always wanted to do this, I don't want you to ruin it for her." Tommy said.

"That way you will have an answer, you'll find out if she likes you and if she don't then you will be able to move on but as long as you don't do something you won't be able to move from where you are no matter how much you think you can." Ken advised.

"No! just leave her alone." Tommy pleaded.

"Fine whatever you say man." Ken said giving up he didn't wanted to push him to do something he didn't wanted to do.

Zack look at Trini and noticed that she wasn't saying much and seem anxious. "Hey Trini do you by any chance know something we don't know?"

"What me? About what?" Trini said beginning to panic.

"You know about what, you are Kim's best friend she might have told you something." Zack pressed.

"Um you know Kim doesn't talk about stuff like this." Trini said hoping he gave up on his pursuit.

"Then why do you seem so anxious? I think she told you something, Trini does Kim like Tommy?" Zack asked her.

Now Tommy was playing close attention to Trini "Yeah Trini does she like me?"

"I don't know." She said looking down and they all knew she was lying by the way she said it.

"Oh my God Trini, does my sister like Tommy?" Ken asked.

Trini kept looking down "Trini please you have to tell me." Tommy press her, he finally was going to find out what he wanted to know for the longest time.

"Ok,ok! she likes you!" Trini finally gave in, they already practically knew, they only needed the confirmation.

They all sat there with their mouths open and in shock.

But how do you know? Did she told you?" Ken asked her.

"Yes! She confessed it to me because she couldn't hold it any longer she said she was going to explode if she didn't told no one." Trini confessed.

"Why couldn't' you have say so sooner?" Tommy asked distressed. He could not believe it! After all this time she did liked him!

"I just found out yesterday and she made me promise not to tell you or anyone for that matter." Trini said.

"What did she say exactly?" Tommy asked her wanting to know everything.

"I'm not going to go into detail Tommy I already feel bad enough, all I can tell you is she really likes you and I think is more than that. But I know that you are not the only one suffering stupidly, apparently she has like you silently for quite some time now, she was just waiting for you to do or say something." Trini said trying to make him see what an idiot he was, she only hoped he took action and do something about it.

"I can't believe this! What am I suppose to do now?" Tommy said holding his head. This were news to him apparently she was in the same state as he.

"What you should have done a long time ago, just tell her you moron! You have your answer now, I hope you do something or I'm going to kill you for being the biggest moron there is!" Zack said.

"I think I can't!" Tommy said

"What? Why not?" Trini asked exasperated.

"I can't do this to her, she is in Paris starting a new life, I just can't ruin that for her." Tommy said. This was a nightmare! Why didn't he found out sooner?"

"But you won't be ruin it, believe me, she is already suffering because she can't take you out of her head, and getting you out of her head is going to take some time. Is the first time in her life she feels like this and you are going to just let her go like that because you are afraid? Dude you accomplish the impossible! You have Kim's heart no one in this world has ever manage that! Do something! Zack is right!" Trini said wanting to shake him and slap him.

"Yeah you deserve a trophy man no one has ever gotten that far." Ken said.

"Fine! But how should I do it?" He asked not knowing what to do.

"You should go to France and tell her personally or you can call her or you can even text her." Billy suggested.

"Text her?" Trini asked incredulously looking at Billy.

"If he is extremely shy better through text than nothing at all." Billy explains.

"I would rather tell her personally." Tommy said.

"So when are you leaving for France?" Ken asked.

"I don't know! I can't go there by myself! I need help and support, what if she tells me she doesn't want anything to do with me or I chicken out?" Tommy asked beginning to have doubts and freak out again.

"Well you can count me in, if it means that is going to help you, that way I'll make sure you don't run away." Trini said.

"I'm also in; I wouldn't miss this for the world." Ken said

"I'm in too." Jason finally talked "how about you two?" he asked Billy and Zack.

"I'm in." Billy said.

"So am I." Zack replied.

Tommy took a deep breath; he couldn't believe he was going to do this.


	4. Insanity

Hi everyone this is chapter 4: Insanity and I hope you guys enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me!

**Insanity**

Kim finally arrived in Paris, she was excited but at the same time she felt like something was missing, she knew exactly what it was, it irritated her to no end she wondered if he felt the same. If he did, she did not understood at all why were they both hurting unnecessarily, at least she was far away, that way she didn't have to see him. It was hard to get over him when she was constantly seeing him, she hoped she could concentrate in what she came there to do which was work. She had to stop with the stupid fantasies; they lead nowhere they were just a waste of time.

"Excuse me are you by any chance Kimberly?" A girl asked Kim.

"Yeah, you must be Aisha right?" Kim answered. Aisha was Kim's new roommate they were going to start working for the same company, they were suppose to share the apartment with 2 other boys but they were arriving a bit later.

"That's right, nice meeting you, so are you excited?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah nice to meet you too Aisha did you just got here too?" Kim asked her.

"Yeap, do you want to find the apartment and then find a place to eat?" Aisha asked.

"Yeah sure I'm starving but I don't want to carry my bags all over the city." Kim answered.

"Do you want to take the R.E.R or do you prefer a taxi?" Aishas asked.

"A Taxi? Are you crazy? You know how much is that going to cost us? Let's take the R.E.R." Kim said.

"I was thinking the exact same thing." Aisha said walking to where the train was supposed to be.

"Tomorrow is going to be our first day training I'm so nervous." Kim said.

"Yeah me too I can believe I made it this far, never in my life did I thought that I would be working for le mystique!" Aisha exclaimed. They got in the train and arrive at the station and did the necessary connections to arrive at Montmartre, where their apartment was.

"Can you believe we are staying here in Montmartre? Is one of the most beautiful quartiers in Paris." Kim said.

"I know! this is a dream come true, I hope the guys are also nice." Aisha said.

"Yeah me too. Nothing worst than living with people that you can't stand." Kim said. They follow the directions and arrive at the apartment in no time, the place was pretty nice they had 4 rooms that weren't that big but were comfortable enough, the living room, dining room and kitchen were in a big space so they had at least a lot of room for 4 people.

"This is pretty nice, do you think you'll stay here or do you think you'll get your own place?" Aisha asked Kim.

"Well they said we can stay here for a year but we have to move on after that, so I really don't know if I'll stay here all year, I guess it all depends on how things go." Kim said.

"Yeah I can't wait to meet the guys. I really hope they are nice." Aisha said and right at that second they heard a knock on the door.

"It seems your dream came true, this must be at least one of them." Kim said walking to the door and opening it, there was a guy outside. "Hi you must be one of our new roommates, right?" Kim asked opening the door.

"Yeah I'm Rocky and you are?" Rocky said shaking Kim's hand.

"I'm Kimberly and this is Aisha." Kim said.

"Nice to meet you girls so I guess there's still someone missing." Rocky noticed.

"Yeap, Adam, apparently, since you are Rocky." Aisha said.

"This place seems nice, so can I chose my room or are they assign or something?" Rocky asked.

"Nope apparently you can choose." Kim said and they heard another knock on the door.

Aisha opened the door this time." Hi you must be Adam."

"Yeah that's me." The guy said.

"I'm Aisha by the way." She said shaking his hand "Come in you must be tired."

"Hi Adam, I'm Kimberly and this is Rocky."

"You just got here in time because they got here first and choose their rooms and I got here a couple of minute ago, do you have a preference? Cause I really don't?" Rocky asked.

"I really don't have a preference either, I don't mind, you can take which ever you one." Adam said.

"Great I'll take this one then, is closest to the kitchen, you know what I mean?" Rocky said.

"It seems you like to eat then? So are you guys hungry? Aisha and I were going out to find a place to eat." Kim asked.

"I'm starving." Rocky said.

"Me too." Adam said "Let me put my things in the room so we can go." They all waited for him and after he was done they went out to find a place to eat, they pick a little restaurant that wasn't so far from where they lived.

* * *

"Can you believe this Jason? She likes me! I can't believe it!" Tommy said still perplexed and not believing it.

"Yeah I can't believe it either, you are both so stupid." Jason said.

"We really are, Now is not the fact if she likes me that worries me." Tommy said

"Yeah now the problem is if she will accept you and if she does, will she want to come back here?" Jason said. "And you will have to endure having a long distance relationship."

"If I would have done something sooner she might have stayed here, I guess I have no other option I won't be able to live with the fact of knowing that she likes me and not doing something about it." Tommy said.

"So I checked the price of the tickets for France, those tickets are pricey, you are going to have to wait at least a month and a half to see her." Jason said.

"Three months? I can't wait that long! She could find a boyfriend in that time! She may even hate me by the time I get there!" Tommy said.

"If she hasn't gotten a boyfriend after all this time she won't get one in that period of time, it will take her more than a month to forget about you so calm down, it appears to me that she is not only crushing on you, is deeper than that, if it was just a crush she would have forgotten about you along time ago." Jason said trying to calm him down.

"I hope you are right." Tommy said.

"I am, the only thing is I'm pretty sure she hates you from time to time so when you get there don't be surprised if she freaks out when she sees you, she may even get defensive." Jason said.

"Why would she hate me? I haven't done anything to her." Tommy said defensively.

"Maybe you don't see it that way but she could think you were playing with her feelings, every time you texted her and then suddenly stopped writing to her or when you invited her to the parties and get-togethers and then you ignored her all day even if you did the inviting." Jason pin pointed.

"I did those things to get her attention, it usually works, you ignore the girl then she comes begging for attention." Tommy said.

"Yeah I don't think Kim falls for that crap, she may even think is childish and ridiculous and since every one tends to ignore her presence because she is quiet and doesn't give herself to notice then ignoring her may seem like something everybody does. So if you ignore her she may think you are not interested in her so why bother if you don't like her?" Jason explained. "I'm pretty sure you scared her by doing that, she may even try to protect herself from you."

"When you put it like that it does sound pretty bad but I didn't do it on purpose! This is a mess!" Tommy said sitting down and holding his head.

"That's the problem with us humans we think we can do the same thing over and over again and get the same results we do with others because we think we are all alike in the way we think and that's not true, you have to observe first and see what that persons like and think what could or could not hurt them, Kim is not like most girls, that's clear to me, that doesn't mean she is better or worst, it means what works with most girls won't work with her so you have to find out how to get to her and if you really are interested in her you will find out how." Jason said.

"Apparently you get her more than I do, what do you think that I should do then?" Tommy asked.

"Kim seems complicated but I think that if you take your time you'll notice that she is easy going so that means she is simple, she tends to be very honest, honest people want others to be honest with them, maybe you need to be direct with her, don't complicate things just be straight forward and sincere otherwise she could think you are fake." Jason advised.

"Wow you really have analyzed this haven't you?" Tommy asked.

"Yes I have, I just don't like injustice, I think everyone is so unfair with her, you have to give her the benefit of the doubt people say she is this or that or that she thinks she's above everyone because she barely talks. But she is nicer than most people I know and very real." Jason said.

"You are right and I feel bad about it because I have been one of those people that have misread her, I thought she was proud because she never said hi to me but now I see that she may have been nervous or other reason that have nothing to do with superiority, I guess I shouldn't judge people without really knowing them cause the truth is I really don't know her at least not personally, I could have become her friend but I wasted my time thinking she didn't wanted to be my friend because I imagined she was better than me." Tommy confessed.

"That's another thing Tommy, you have that girl in a pedestal, you have to get her down from there, you see her as this unattainable prize, she intimidates you to no end and you think you are not good enough for her and that's not true! I mean this girl likes you! She finally noticed you! and I think she may have notice you because you didn't gave up, you insisted and insisted and the truth is Kim is hard to get close to she doesn't let anyone in, she is very selective so I don't think that this is a whim of hers there must be a really good reason why you awoke something in her. She must have seen something that she liked that hooked her. Apparently you are good enough for her and you should see it that way too." Jason said.

"I guess that I should not let her go then, I'll fight for her if I have to." Tommy said sure of what he had to do know.

"You should." Jason said seriously "There are not a lot of girls like that in this world and when you find one you keep her, a girl like that she won't fail you, you can be sure she won't hurt you." Jason said

"And that's what I intend to do, now how much are the airplane tickets?" Tommy asked.

"Well if you wait they will only cost you 600 the two way ticket, if you want it as soon as possible 2,000." Jason said.

"Are you kidding me? I would like to say Kim has no price but the truth is I'm poor, I can't go around making those kind of statements, I guess I will have to wait the month and a half then." Tommy said.

"In that time you can I don't know inbox her or text her, to keep her interested." Jason said.

"I guess I have no other choice." Tommy said.

* * *

A month had pass since Kim had arrive in Paris, she was getting along with her roommates and coworkers just fine and she liked her job a lot it kept her busy. She was sitting in the couch with her laptop, Aisha was next to her watching tv, Rocky and Adam were out.

"You are lucky you speak French cause I can't understand a word they are saying." Aisha commented.

"Don't worry you are taking courses in no time you will be speaking French." Kim said while checking her notifications and read them one by one, she suddenly froze, Tommy had sent her a message! She hadn't received a message from him in months! Her heart started beating faster like it always did whenever he appear, she was excited but scared at the same time, she didn't thought it was a good idea to read the message, she knew that if she did she was going to start creating ideas in her head which she was already making. She decided to open it anyways since it wasn't really his fault, he did not know the effect he had on her. The message was simple it said "_Hi Kim, how are you? How are things in Paris?" _ She decided to answer him "_Hi Tommy how are you? I'm good thanks for asking, everything's great here in Paris." _She didn't say more because she wasn't really friends with him and still didn't have the trust to go into more detail. She close her laptop put it beside her and breathed deeply.

"Are you ok Kim? You seem nervous and if I may say so red." Aisha asked concerned.

"Um yeah I'm fine just confuse that's all." Kimberly replied.

"This is how you look when you are confuse? I'm confuse myself, now I'm curious to know what has you so confuse." Aisha said.

Kim looked at Aisha for a while and decided to tell her because after all she didn't know Tommy or anyone she did for that matter and she needed to talk to someone about it. That way she could ask Aisha for help, she would ask her to help her forget him.

"Here is the thing Aisha, I'm crazy! I have this huge problem, I think I like this guy when in reality I don't! I don't know why I think I like him, he doesn't even impresses me at all, but I'm sick cause I can't stop thinking about him, I think about him everyday and every night at all times is like an obsession! I feel like I'm losing my mind and I can't take it anymore, I'm extremely sick and I need help!" Kim said in a state Aisha hadn't seen her before.

"You are joking right?" Aisha asked laughing.

"No! Why would I joke? This is a very unhealthy state that I'm in and I need your help cause I can't seem to get him out of my head is driving me insane!" Kim said

"Ok let's take this by parts. Does this guy likes you?" Aisha asked her.

"Apparently he does everyone tells me he says he likes me, he calls my brother, brother in law and makes comments about how pretty I am and how well I dress to my friends. He stares at me all the time." Kim said.

"So he likes you then? Why are you so hysterical? You are not crazy, is normal. You know what I think your problem is? I think you are in love with him, well kind of." Aisha said.

"Are you mentally ill? I can't be in love with him I don't know him personally! I don't know what he is like, what he likes or dislikes I don't know anything about him! all I know about him is what I have observe." Kim said.

"Ok fine what have you observe then?" Aisha asked calmly trying to make her see what she wasn't.

"Well apparently everybody loves him, no one apparently hates him and he is nice with kids and he understand when I'm joking something most people don't get and he is nice to me, he is firm and whenever something bothers him he tells you and he likes me for some unknown reason, he is persistent, and even a bit shy and he is not pretentious and doesn't try to impress me like other guys, he is humble and practical, he doesn't force himself to people or tries to push you but on the other hand he is an idiot and above all a man, which makes the first statement more true." Kim said.

"It seems to me you know quite a bit about him." Aisha said.

"That doesn't count! That's what I have observe maybe I'm wrong about those things!" Kim said

"You are really trying to convince yourself that you don't really like him do you?" Aisha asked.

"What else am I suppose to do? That idiot has brought me to the point of insanity and he doesn't even know it!" Kim exclaimed.

"Did he send you a message just now?" Aisha asked.

"Yes! I thought that after coming here he was going to disappear but he hasn't, I don't get it! What does he want from me? What? If he is not going to tell me he likes me or whatever then I prefer he leaves me alone! Why is he torturing me?" Kim asked frustrated.

"Well if he likes you, he must be in the same state you are and he needs to know about you because he gets desperate, how do you feel about not knowing anything about him?" Aisha asked her.

"Is horrible it feels like I'm drowning, I get desperate and sad because I can't have him near me because I don't have the right to, I feel like I'm sick and obsess and crazy and frustrated and I just don't understand why it has to be this way if we both like each other. That's why I think I'm crazy because maybe I'm making all this ideas in my head that are not true apparently women tend to do that a lot." Kim said.

"This is the first time you feel like this right?" Aisha asked sure that Kim had never felt like this way before.

"Yes and I hope is the last I don't want to go through this never again, one is more than enough, I don't have time to waste, as soon as I forget about him I won't allow another man to come near me!" Kim said fiercely.

"Calm down Kim, this happens to all of us and it won't be the last time either, of course if you don't end up with him." Aisha said.

"Are you kidding me? Are you all crazy? How can you go through this insanity time after time after time? I'm sorry but I won't allow this to happen again! I mean really I'm a free spirit that loves to be single no attachments what so ever, I just do whatever I please and now that moron has come and ruined all for me!" Kim said agitated.

"I don't think you'll get peace unless you talk to him or forget about him now forgetting about him is going to probably take you a couple of years." Aisha said.

"A couple of years? I already wasted 2 years! I can't wait longer I need to get him out of my head now! there is no purpose in having him in my head for longer." Kim said pacing the room.

"The problem is Kim he is not only in your head he is in your heart stuck in there." Aisha said pointing to her Kimberly's heart.

"Well how do I get him out?" Kim asked.

"Only time can do that, there is nothing else that you can do I mean you can keep yourself busy but at the end of the day he is still in the back of your head and as long as you know he is interested it will be harder for you to get him out because you like him, logic tells you why forget him if we both like each other? As long as you know he is still interested you will have hope even if you don't want to." Aisha said.

Kim knew Aisha was right it was going to be impossible to get him out of her head but if he didn't intended on doing something, why did he kept talking to her? "You know what I need?" Kim asked.

"What?" Aisha asked.

"I need him to destroy me, he needs to get a girlfriend or tell me that he hates me! Anything that makes me lose hope, I need to hate him! No! I need to feel indifference! If I feel indifference it means I feel nothing and then I will be ok!" Kim said seriously.

"Wow you really are into deep aren't you? Now I understand why you are always in space, you sounded like an anime character right now." Aisha said.

"Please don't tell the guys or anyone." Kim begged.

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone that you are a paranoid freak in love." Aisha joked. "Just try to calm down and try to distract yourself for the time being ok? And try not to bottle things up because it will only consume you girl and then you will explode just like you did now, I mean you really are crazy but it was funny too."

"Ok, I'll try." Kim said looking down embarrassed.


	5. Declaration

Hi guys, hope you are enjoying the fic.

Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me.

**Declaration**

The whole group bought tickets to go to France as they had promise, 2 months had passed already since they decided they were going to accompany Tommy to Paris. They decided to stay for two weeks since it wasn't' every day they got the opportunity to go to Europe. Kimberly had no idea they were in Paris. They arrive at the hostel were they were going to stay, since they arrive late they decided to stay in and go to sleep and the next day they sat in the common area trying to figure out what Tommy should do.

"Are you ready to do this Tommy? I can't wait to see what is going to happen, My sister is so unpredictable you never know what she is going to say or do." Ken said.

"I'm extremely nervous; I wish I could hide under a table right now." Tommy said.

"We didn't spend all that money so you could hide under a table Tommy! You are going to do this even if I have to make you!" Zack said.

"I know Zack, calm down. Ok what should I do then?" Tommy asked.

"If it makes you feel better I could go there and surprise her, and I can ask her to come walk with me and I'll take her, I don't know to the Louvre and we can sit in front of the Pyramid and you can appear out of nowhere and you know…" Ken suggested.

"Good! Right! The Louvre and the Pyramid! Right!" Tommy assented and then looking confused "Where is that? How am I suppose to get there?" Tommy asked. He was so nervous, the moment of truth was approaching and he was anxious, he didn't know how she was going to receive him.

"I'll take you there right now so don't worry." Ken said.

"What about us?" Trini asked.

"Well you guys can wait inside the museum since we are going to be on the outside, so you can watch from a window that way she won't see you." Ken said.

"So Tommy do you want to rehearse what you are going to say to her with us now?" Jason asked.

"What? No!" Tommy said alarm. "That's private! Besides I still don't know what am I going to say exactly."

"Well you should start right now so you don't ruin it." Billy said.

"What's the point? I'm nervous I'm going to forget anyways, I'm planning to go with the flow." Tommy said.

"Fine do whatever you want; I just hope you do it." Trini said.

"I don't think there is a way of hiding from all of you so…" Tommy said.

"You can be sure about that because we are going to be strategically surrounding the Louvre." Zack said.

Ok so since we are all set I'll show you how to get to the Louvre and where exactly I'm taking my sister." Ken said standing up they follow him and he show them the place and he explained what he was going to do, after that he left them sightseeing around Paris and he left to find Kimberly at her place, she was suppose to be in the apartment since it was Sunday and she didn't worked on Sundays.

He arrived at her place and was about to hit the code when an other guy came "Pardon, j'habite ici, vous voulais entrer?" The other guy hit the code an opened the door.

"Oh um oui merci." Ken said understanding what he said, since Kim and his step father was French they had both learned to speak the language. He steped into the building.

"You speak English then?" The other guy asked.

"Yeah but I understand French. I'm Kendrew by the way but everyone calls me Ken." Ken said.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rocky." The guy said.

"Oh you must be one of my sister's roommates then, Kimberly?" Ken said.

"Yeah! well come on we live in the second floor she is going to be happy to see you." Rocky said mounting the stairs. He opened the apartment's door and let Ken in. "Hi guys this is Ken, Kim's brother." Only Adam and Aisha were in the living room. They both greeted him.

"Hi Ken nice meeting you, Kim is not here though, you are going to have to wait, she went out to do some diligences." Aisha said.

"Um that's fine, I hope you guys don't mind me being here." Ken said sitting down in the sofa.

"Not at all, so what brings you to Paris? It has only been two month since Kim left; you can't be missing her that badly already." Adam asked.

"Do you know when Kim's coming back?" Ken asked.

"Is going to be a while she just left." Aisha said wondering why did he asked.

"Ok here is the thing, I have this friend and I need to know right now if Kim is seeing someone right now." Ken said.

"As in a boyfriend?" Rocky asked.

"Yeah. She is very secretive, so unless it becomes official I know I won't hear about her seeing someone and since you guys live with her you may know something." Ken said.

"No she is not seeing no one that we know of. You said something about a friend, what does this friend has to do with Kim having a boyfriend?" Aisha asked curiously and wondering if that friend was by any chance the guy that was driving Kim crazy.

"Great! This friend he has being in love with Kim for the longest time and we found out the day Kim left that she liked him." Ken answered.

"So he is here?" Aisha asked excited.

"Yes!" Ken said

"Oh my God really? Please tell me that he is planning on declaring himself to her." Aisha practically begged him.

"Has she talked to you about him?" Ken asked if she did it was a good sign.

"Yes she has! At least I think we are talking about the same guy." Aisha said happy, that poor girl deserve peace in that turbulent heart of hers.

"I think I'm lost." Rocky said.

"So what's the plan?" Aisha asked.

"I'm taking her to the Louvre, I'll leave her by herself with some lame excuse in the pyramid and Tommy will appear out of nowhere during that time, our friends are also here we are giving him support so he doesn't runaway, they are going to be surrounding the place." Ken said.

"Since apparently there is going to be an audience, can we go to?" Adam asked.

"Yeah I don't understand what is happening but I have nothing else to do, is Sunday anyways." Rocky said.

"And I'm not missing this." Aisha said. Right at that instant Kim came in.

"Hey everyone, I got you some pastries." Kim said putting a box in the dining room table. She looked to the living room and saw her brother standing right there, at first she didn't reacted until it click in her head he didn't live there. "Ken? What on earth are you doing here?" She asked jumping to his arms.

"Hey little sister, I decided to pay you a visit." Ken said.

"You decided to pay me a visit?" She asked not believing him "I have only been gone for 2 months, you can't miss me that much already."

"Well I do miss you a lot, actually I came here because I have a job interview." Ken said.

"Really? What's the job and where?" She asked perplexed.

"As a curator of a museum." He replied.

"Wow a curator! What museum?" She asked smiling.

"Um you know the one near the Seine, It doesn't matter, listen there is a new exposition in the Louvre and since I'm here I should take advantage and go, so do you want to come with me right now?" He asked.

"Now? Well let me change so we can go." She said not thinking much about it.

"So can we go?" Aisha whispered.

"Yeah of course, only thing is we have to leave her by herself at some point." Ken said.

"Right so I'll go with you and Kim and I will call Rocky and Adam and let them know where to meet us later, that way It won't seem so fishy.

"That sounds like a good plan to me." Adam said.

Kim came out of her room in a short summer dress "Are you guys coming with us?"

"Only I will go. Rocky and Adam have things to do." Aisha answered.

"Ok, see you later then." Kim said. Aisha and her brother follow her to the door.

They arrive to the Louvre patio where the Pyramid was "Can we sitt here for a while?" Ken asked.

"Sure, whatever you want." Kim said and they all sat

"I just want to admire the buildings architecture." Ken said trying to gain some time.

Kimberly looked at him weirdly "whatever you want is not every day you come to Paris."

"Nice isn't it? All the details and stuff." Ken said acting as if he was really interested in the architecture.

"Uhum." Kim said not giving a damn about anything.

"Well I'm sorry but I have to go to the bathroom can you guys wait here for me?" Aisha said.

"Oh you know what? I have to go to the bathroom to, do you mind if I follow you? I don't know where the bathrooms are." Ken said. "Kim can you stay and wait here for us, I don't want to carry my camera, can you hold it for me?" He asked hoping she said yes, otherwise she will ruin the plan.

"Yeah you two can go ahead, I'll wait here." Kim said.

Aisha and Ken stood up and Aisha directed him to where the bathrooms were, Tommy was waiting with Jason back there.

"Hey guys, this is Aisha, Kim's roommate, Aisha this is the infamous Tommy and Jason." They greeted each other quickly "Kim is seating in front of the pyramid, this is your opportunity so don't blew it." Ken said to Tommy.

"I can believe I'm about to do this." Tommy said he was very nervous, the time had arrive and he had no idea what was going to happen, he didn't know what her reaction was going to be and that only made him more nervous.

"You'll be fine don't worry, she may freak out at first but I know she has you still in her head and if I'm not mistaken in her heart." Aisha said.

"Has she talked about me?" Tommy asked curiously, it seemed she talk about him to Aisha.

"Yeah and I must say you have her in a state I haven't seen anyone before, so you better go through this or else I'll kill you, I mean that poor girl is going crazy." Aisha said.

"Really?" Tommy asked smiling, knowing that made him feel relief and it gave him courage to follow through with this plan.

"Yeah, now you better go before she disappears, she gets bore fast so it wouldn't surprise me if she gets up and starts walking around." Aisha said.

"Ok, um so the others are all around the building, Jason knows where they are and I'm suppose to go that way right?" Tommy asked pointing to where the pyramid was.

"Yeah, just go Tommy and good luck." Jason said.

Tommy looked at them, breathed deeply and started walking to where the pyramid was, he spotted Kim who was looking at her watch and walk towards her until he arrive to where she was. He couldn't believe the fact that she was even more beautiful than the last time he saw her.

Kim notice someone had stood in front of her, she was expecting to see her brother but when she looked up she saw Tommy or at least someone that looked exactly like him.

"Tommy?" Kim asked confuse her heart started beating fast and she felt like she was going to faint.

"Hi Kim." Tommy said nervous.

"What? What are you doing here? Are you here with Ken?" Kim asked standing up, why did his brother didn't tell her he was there? He looked even better than when she last saw him.

"Ken is here? really? I didn't know he was here." Tommy said.

"So you are here by yourself?" Kim asked, she could not believe he was there, what was he doing there? Did he wanted to torture her some more?

"Yeah I just wanted to visit Paris and here I am. I was walking around when I saw you." Tommy said, he had no idea why he was lying and making things up, the point was to go straight to the point.

"And of all of the places in Europe you decided to visit Paris? Any reason in particular?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, no um listen I'm lying." Tommy confessed.

"What do you mean? I'm sorry Tommy but this whole conversation is extremely awkward and is not making any sense." Kim said honestly.

"Believe me I know." Tommy said hoping the tension disappears.

"So what exactly did you lie about?" She asked him.

"I'm here with Ken and the reason why I'm here is you." Tommy revealed.

"Me? You came here to see me?" She felt she wasn't going to be able to contain her heart, it was going to explode "Why?"

"Listen Kim, I know you know that I like you, actually my feelings for you have grown beyond liking is more than that, I like you a lot and I'm crazy about you! Now I understand where that expression comes from." Tommy answered eagerly, it felt good to let go of all that.

Kim just stood there looking at him trying to process still the fact that he was there in Paris declaring himself to her "I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" He asked, he thought it was clear, he hoped she reacted differently.

"After all this time you decided now was the right time to tell me you like me and I don't get it. What the hell Tommy? What exactly are you expecting? To drive me insane?" She asked not knowing why he was doing this.

"What? No! I came here to tell you that I like you, I always have and I think I always will and I would love to get to know you better and see if something can grow from that." He explained hoping she understood and accepted his proposal.

"Why couldn't you just do this sooner? Why have you waited until now to tell me this?" She said not ready to accept yet what he was asking of her. "It doesn't make sense!"

"Listen Kim when I found out you were leaving I felt like I was dying, I felt sick to my stomach, I honestly didn't have the courage to tell you because you didn't gave me any signs that you liked me, so I didn't dare do something before because I thought you might reject me and I didn't think that I could take that."

"I'm sorry Tommy it still doesn't make sense to me that you have come all the way here to tell me this, I mean you said I didn't gave you any signs that I like you and you fear been rejected then how come you suddenly got the courage to come here and tell me?" She was not going to give in still.

He could not believe she was been this difficult, why was she analyzing the whole situation? If that's the only way he was going to convince her then he will answer all her questions. "Why are you been this difficult Kim? Getting close to you is so damn hard! I have the courage to come because I found out that you apparently have feelings for me."

"What do you mean you found out?" She asked exasperated. "Did Trini told you?"

"Well I'm not going to lie but yes it was Trini and don't be mad at her because we made her tell us." Tommy said.

"I can't believe this! I'm going to kill her when I see her!" She said furious it was absolutely unnerving.

"Actually thanks to her I'm here, so it was a good thing." Tommy said

"Who said that I wanted you to find out? Well guess what Tommy, I don't care if you know that I like you or if you like me or if we both like each other, it is too late I'm here and you aren't! so I think you should just go back so we can go on with our lives." Kim Said crossing her arms.

"Are you insane? You just admitted that you like me! You think I'm just going to go now? Well I'm sorry Kimberly but is not going o happen! Not until you give in!" Tommy said firmly, she was beyond crazy why couldn't she just let go.

"You can not tell me what to do! I do whatever I want! And I don't want a boyfriend and that's it! Bye Tommy!" She took Ken's camera and started to walk away from Tommy.

He couldn't believe her, this was insanity! He follow her took her arm and turn her around "Oh no you are not walking away from me Kim! Are you crazy? Do you think you can live in peace with yourself if I let you walk away like that? I know it's going to drive me crazy! You think that I can just go back knowing that you like me, that you feel the same way that I do and hope for nothing? I don't want to keep suffering unnecessarily Kim this whole situation ends here!" He said not giving up.

"I haven't die yet of anguish right? Well I'm pretty sure I'm going to be fine and you look fine to me so we will both be fine." She said not knowing why she was doing this.

"Why are you doing this Kim? Why are you so afraid?" Tommy asked trying to turn down her walls.

She looked down " I don't know, maybe because I'm not use to having someone wanting me so much, I don't understand why, most people just ignore me they just don't care at all and then there is you, you keep insisting and insisting after all these years! What if I'm not what you are expecting? you have come all the way here just for me, what If I don't fulfill your expectations? I'm not like most girls they are different than me and I think you will be better with someone different that's all."

"But I like you, you Kimberly no one else! I think you are amazing! And I don't care if you are different that's exactly what I like about you, you amaze me! I won't be happy until you give me a chance! and I promise that I won't hurt you, I'm pretty sure that I will cherish you more than anything in this world, you are just one of those persons that you just can't let go and if you give me an opportunity I don't intend to." He said taking her hand.

She was melting on the inside, he was taking down little by little her wall "You will have to be very patient with me you know, I'm not use to this and it will take some time before I open myself completely to you"

He smile, at least it seem she was willing to give him an opportunity, he started to feel hopeful "I don't mind, better that than suffer more years without you."

"Well you have been warn, it will be your fault if nothing turns out right." She said smiling, she was so happy she could not believe it. She at last felt peace. Why was she fighting her feelings before? she did not know maybe she just wanted to protect her heart at all cost but she was already suffering because she didn't had what her heart wanted but finally she did, she only hope it lasted because she didn't know if she could take losing it. Not having it was one thing but losing it was completely another and she preferred at first not knowing what if felt to lose it.

"Can I hug you?" He asked dying to hug her and have her in his arms.

She opened her arms and he hugged her hard, a shock of electricity run through them, while they were hugging Kim saw a girl that looked like Trini "Is that Trini?" she asked he put her down because she was practically off her feet since she was a lot smaller than him.

"Yeah that's her." He answered.

Kim started to walk to where Trini was standing, Trini opened her eyes widely. "Hi Kim how are you?"

"Trini, what are you doing here? Are you here too with Tommy and Ken." She asked her.

"Yes and with Zack and Billy and I just met your roommates Rocky, Aisha and Adam oh and Jason." Trini said.

"They are all here? Are you all crazy? This is unbelievable!" Kim said.

"I'm so sorry Kim, I didn't mean to but they force it out of me!" Trini apologized hoping Kim wasn't mad at her.

"Don't worry Trini, I forgive you." Kim said. "When exactly did that happen?" she asked curiously.

"The day you left." Trini said embarrassed.

"The day I left?" Kim asked alarmed "Gosh Trini you just kept it a secret for a couple of hours!"

"I know! It's all their fault it was actually Zack's fault! He started it!" Trini said.

"Well what is done is done. No turning back now is there?" Kim said suddenly someone grab her from behind and hug her.

"Hey Kimmy!" It was Zack who has surprise her.

"Zack! You scared me." Kim said turning around.

The others appear out of nowhere "I can believe you guys are all in here." Kim said

"We had to make sure this idiot didn't chicken out." Zack said.

"He definetly didn't chicken out I thought he was going to kidnap me until I gave in." Kim said.

"So where exactly are you guys standing now?" Aisha asked.

"Well we are just friends." Kim said.

"For the moment! I planned on changing that very soon." Tommy added.

They all laughed "So how long are you guys going to be staying here?" Kim asked.

"Two weeks! So we are planning to do a Little road trip around Europe since we are already here."

"We told them that we are free this week. So we can all go." Rocky said.

"Yeah so you guys know where do you want to go?" Kim asked.

"Well we were thinking about Scottland, England Italy and the south of France." Trini answered.

"Great we should go packing then." Kim said.

"Yeah so we should head back to the apartment." Aisha said.

They all said goodbye. Tommy went straight to Kim "I hope than when I see you later you haven't changed your mind.

"Well sadly with me that's a big possibility, I'm not the most stable person on earth. Nor do I like compromises." She said half seriously half joking.

"Yeah well that's going to change, you'll see, I'm more determine than ever." Tommy said.

"Just go Tommy, I'll see you later." Kim said. Tommy grabbed her chin and gave her a kiss in her forehead.

"Bye Kim." He said and walked away with the others while she did the same with her roommates.


	6. Train of thought

_Hi guys, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, thanks to the people that has reviewed this fic I really appreciate it._

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.**

**Train of thought**

Kim was in shock she didn't expected at all what had happened, she was in her room packing when Aisha came in.

"Hey Kim, I'm done packing, do you need help?" She asked.

"No I'm fine thanks." Kim answered.

"So how are you feeling?" Aisha asked.

"I'm, um I don't know, confuse? I can't still believe Tommy came all the way to France with our friends just so he could tell me he liked me! Never did I think that was going to happen, honestly I did dream about that happening but those kinds of dreams don't come true anyway?" She said.

"Well I'm so very happy for you, I mean it saw the state he had you in and I have to say he is really crazy about you, I mean he came all the way to France to tell you that, he could have done it some other way, one that isn't that expensive. Kim you can't not let that man go! He came here not even knowing what your reaction was going to be; now I call that being brave." Aisha said.

"He could have saved himself all that trouble if he just had done something sooner." Kim said.

"Kim you need to stop thinking and start feeling, it's all about the act." Aisha said.

"I'm not saying it wasn't nice of him to come all the way here, but he still didn't know what I was going to do, so is kind of the same thing if he would have said something back there." Kim said.

"The difference is that he found out you liked him and that gave him the courage to fight for you, he didn't knew before." Aisha explained.

"Yeah well, I finally gave in but I'm so scare Aisha, I haven't really dated before, I don't know how I am suppose to act or what I'm supposed to do or say or whatever and I'm not willing to pretend just for the sake of it." Kim said.

"And you shouldn't! Just be who you are and if he doesn't likes what he sees then is not meant to be I guess." Aisha said

"I don't know, I just don't think I'm girlfriend material, I don't think I function like most women do, I'm a bit twisted." Kim said.

"In that case that's his problem, we'll see if he takes you like that or not. Don't worry too much about it, if in the end it doesn't work then it doesn't."

"But why suffer unnecessarily if he is not the one." She worried that it was all for nothing.

"Sweetheart there is no other way to find out unless you go through all the process; unfortunately we can not see the future so you will just have to work with the present. Just go with the flow and like I said before don't worry too much, worrying won't take you nowhere it will just give you a heart attack." Aisha said.

"I guess you are right, thanks Aisha you keep me sane." Kim said.

"You're welcome! So did you finish? We are meeting the others in about an hour at Gare du Nord."

"Yes I'm done, I still can believe this, well this is going to be a very unexpected interesting trip." Kim said.

"Yeah this is really crazy we are going to do all this whole trip unplanned, I just hope we can find inexpensive accommodations and transportation, after all is low season everything is suppose to be cheaper." Aisha said.

Aisha and Kim went to tell the guys that it was time to go so they all went together to the train station to meet the others there; the first place they were going was London.

* * *

**Gare du Nord**

The others where all ready waiting for them, they were all excited.

Tommy saw Kim approaching and went to ask her if she needed any help with her things.

"Don't worry Tommy I'm fine, so is this your first trip to Europe?" She asked him.

"Yeah, it never really called my attention, but I have to say Paris is amazing." Tommy said.

"You think you would have never come?" Kim.

"No but I really had a good reason to come and thank God because I would have never find out what I was missing." Tommy said.

Kim smiled "I'm really glad you are here Tommy."

He smiled down at her "I'm really glad too, I have never told you this before but to me you are so beautiful."

Kim blushed she knew he thought that, she had heard the comment before but from other people telling her he had said that, but It was completely different hearing it from his lips. "Thanks."

"I don't mean to embarrass you, is just that; I have been holding that for the longest time. Ever since I laid my eyes on you I thought that you were so beautiful and I just can't stop staring at you." Tommy said.

"Well I did notice you stare at me a lot." Kim said.

"Now that's embarrassing! Was it bad?" He asked.

"Well you only did it like all the time, so no it wasn't that bad." She said sarcastically.

He laughed and blushed "I really though you didn't noticed."

"It was kind of hard not to I mean you would just look my way without stopping, it did made me feel a bit uncomfortable, cause I didn't understood why couldn't you just stop looking at me, I know guys look at girls but you are just too intense kind of intimidating actually, it made me really nervous." Kim said honestly.

"Wow I promise I didn't knew I was that intense, I didn't even know I was doing that, I feel so bad." Tommy said still laughing.

"Don't worry apparently I have you under a spell, because that's what it looks like when you look at me." She said joking.

Tommy's reply was more laughter.

"Hey guys sorry to interrupt your little chat but we have to board the train" Jason said. They both pick their stuff and follow Jason to the train

"Who is seating next to you?" Tommy asked Kim.

"Um I think Aisha." She replied.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you." He asked.

"No of course not." She replied.

Tommy went to where Aisha was standing "Hey Aisha do you mind if we change seats, I would like to seat next to Kim."

"Sure no problem." Aisha said.

"Thanks, Jason is a great talker so you don't have to worry about that." Tommy said.

"Well that's good cause I'm a great listener." Aisha joked.

They started boarding the train and everyone took their seats.

"Have you been to London before?" Tommy asked Kim.

"Yeah, it's a really nice city, personally I think Paris is more beautiful but London just has I don't know like a nicer atmosphere, I prefer to hang out more there than here" Kim said.

"Really? So how are you liking Paris? Do you see yourself living forever?" Tommy asked her.

"I like it but I don't think I'm really crazy about it, I do miss home a lot, I don't know if I could live here forever, I kind of don't see the point, but I like experimenting and experiencing it." Kim said looking at the window the train started moving.

"So there is a big chance then that you move back to the states?" Tommy asked hopefully.

"Um yeah I guess after all my family and friends are back there. But I just got here so I may stay in Paris for a while I just started working and stuff and everything is going great." Kim said.

"Yeah well, I guess we'll have to keep in contact then." Tommy said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Tommy." She said hoping he understands.

"No I mean, I understand what you are saying is just that I know trying to get to know you from a far is going to be very hard but I'm willing to try it because to me there is no other option, well there really is the option of forgetting about you but I haven't been able to do that no matter how hard I try so I guess I can only accept the fact that you are going to be here." Tommy said.

"Thanks for understanding then, you know? Maybe if you would have said something sooner I might have never come here, to tell you the truth one of the reasons I decided to come here was to get away from you, to see if I could forget you, seeing you was torture for me. But like you it has been quite difficult almost impossible and believe me I have being trying really hard to just get you out of my head to the point of almost thinking I was going crazy." Kim said.

"I still can't believe you have feelings like that towards me, you really acted the opposite way, it almost felt like you hated me." He could not believe her feelings were so intense, he had no idea she felt that way, she did really had to like him if one of the reasons she move was to forget him.

"Oh believe me sometimes it felt like I did, the thing is I just acted the way I did because you made me nervous, I didn't know what to say or do so I always concluded that ignoring you was better than acting like a ridiculous idiot in front of you, besides I never really had nothing to say to you and you acted like an idiot also and you even ignored me when you invited me places, which I still don't understand why the hell you invited me in the first place if you just planned on ignoring me." Kim said.

"Yeah about that, I only did that because most women don't like to be ignored and that infuriates them." Tommy said.

"So you wanted to make me mad? How does that make any sense?" Kim asked.

"Well the idea behind that is that you get tired and mad of me ignoring you until you come and get me and try to get my attention but that obviously doesn't work with you." Tommy said.

"Well it does makes me mad because I already knew you liked me and I knew you were just being stupid you had already gotten my attention and you were just wasting time ignoring me trying to get my attention when you already had it, the only thing I wanted was for you to I don't know come and talk to me and get to know me so I could get to know you, which you never did because you were busy thinking ignoring me was getting you somewhere, guys need to stop doing that not all girls fall for that." Kim said seriously.

"Wow well at least the argument is true, women don't like to be ignored, you have to at least admit that ignoring you did had an effect on you." Tommy said.

"Well it did, it made me very mad, to the point of almost hitting you for being and idiot, in the end the only thing you accomplish with that was nothing. Because I never not even once approach you." Kim said

"Well I thought you didn't approach me because you didn't care. I thought that I was bothering you." Tommy said.

"I'm really sorry about that Tommy cause I know I don't show my feelings, I keep them hidden where no one can find them, that's the way I protect myself, I would have never told you I liked you unless you confronted me about it." Kim said.

"I think we should thank Trini for telling me that you liked me then." Tommy said.

"Yeah I know and I only told her because I couldn't hold it anymore, it was eating me inside. I mean can you believe that I don't even tell my best friend who I like until is too much to beard? I really don't blame you because in part I know my personality has been the problem, I don't let people get close to me and how on earth are you going to approach me if I scare you?" Kim said.

"I think it has been both our faults we are ridiculous" He said and they started laughing "We are! If I wasn't so shy I would have gotten the courage to tell you a long time ago, I was just so afraid of you rejecting me I couldn't take it." Tommy said.

"I use to think that maybe your ex girlfriend had something to do with it." Kim said.

"Katherine? Why? What do you mean?" Tommy asked not understanding.

"Well I know things didn't end well with her, you were going to marry her after all and what happened in the end most have hurt you deeply. You must feel insecure in some way." Kim said.

"Yeah well that was a long time ago and it did hurt me a lot, cause I did loved her, you know Kim I feel kind of bad about this but I have to tell you that even when I was with her I still thought of you, not that much but I really did and I feel ashamed because of that, I was stupid and selfish. Ever since I saw you, something told me you were it and I now it's ridiculous cause we were only 16 at the time and for years I tried to get your attention and I never could get it! It was frustrating! So in the end I met Katherine and I did really like her and I did fell in love with her, that's why I asked her to marry me but I still had you in my head and I still asked myself why? And that bothers me so much! I have to say Katherine and I were not meant to be and even if what she did was really hurtful I thank God that I didn't marry her, I was only 20 and a moron! and now 7 years later I have finally an opportunity with you." Tommy said.

"You know in some kind of twisted way hearing that is nice but at the same time if I had a boyfriend and I find out that he thinks of some other girl while he is with me, I'd just break up with him after burning his car." Kim said.

"What was I suppose to do? Stay forever alone? I just can't help myself besides she never found out and that was nothing compare to what she was doing, I would have never cheated on her." Tommy said.

"Do you ever think about her?" She asked.

"Not really, I used to think about her all the time, I was so furious! I use to have so much hate towards her, I thought the pain was going to last forever but years took the pain away. Right now I don't love her nor hate her I just don't really care at all about her, I guess I'm just indifferent." Tommy said.

"So you haven't had contact with her whatsoever?" She asked curiously.

"Not really, she send me an email 2 years later telling me how sorry she was for what she did, she said she was young, stupid and immature and that she didn't really meant to hurt me, she said she was selfish and she was only thinking about herself. I think I was just so blind not to see what was happening behind my back. I do have to say that I never really want to go through that again." He went through so much pain in that period of his life thinking about going through that again hurt.

"I really don't know if I could trust someone again after going through something like that." She felt really bad about what happened, even if it was years ago.

"Why do you think I haven't really been with no one after all this years? I was really afraid of getting closer to someone again and getting burn, I guess maybe that's one of the reasons why I didn't dare approach you, I really believe that I could fall harder for you than I did with Kat, I didn't even felt for Kat half of what I feel for you and we are not even together! Back then I thought that what I felt for her was strong enough, I didn't knew I could have stronger feelings than that, I guess somehow I'm afraid of falling madly in love with you only to lose you, I think that would kill me, if my feelings for you are right now what they are I don't know how more intense they can get." Tommy said.

Kim felt almost like crying what he was saying was so deep, she didn't knew how deep his feelings for her ran, it almost felt like he had falling in love with her without even knowing her, the truth was that what he was describing was so very similar to what she felt for him, she could not describe why she felt so strongly about him when she didn't really knew him and wasn't even with her.

"I'm sorry is it too soon to reveal that?" He didn't wanted to scare her away.

'No, you are just honest and I thank you for that Tommy, I have to tell you that I feel the same way you do, even if it doesn't look like it. I just can't stop thinking about you and I wanted to force myself to hate you but I couldn't, all I want is for you to be happy even if is not with me." He took her hand in his and caressed it with his thump.

"I Can't believe this is real, I dreamed of this, and is finally true." Tommy said not believing his dream was finally true, ever since he was 16 he dream of her saying that to him.

"I just thinks is funny how I use to say that I was never going to be interested in you, well I never really considered anyone, all I cared about was my freedom and fulfilling my dreams and a man wasn't part of those dreams, so of course that's why I discarded you in a heartbeat, I think some how I may have like you and I never notice it before. You know, I remember when Ken told me you were going to get married I felt a bit of a sting in my heart and I couldn't understand why, now I think the reason was because I may have liked you but still back then I didn't really thought much about it, I just let it go and then 2 years ago you came back and something awoke within me, is like my heart had been sleeping and brusquely got woken, you have no idea how mad that made me." Kim said.

"Life is just so weird. I really would have loved to know all of this back then." Tommy said.

"Oh no back then it wouldn't have worked out." Kim said.

"Why not?" Tommy asked confused.

"Because I wasn't ready to give up my freedom, I wouldn't have let you in, if you had told me, I would have made it impossible for you and like I said before my heart was sleeping it wasn't ready and maybe you weren't ready either, in fact I'm pretty sure it is for the best all those years passed, we have both grown as people, and we are more mature and we have done almost everything we wanted, we are more sure of ourselves, I think you weren't suppose to marry Katherine either, you were just suppose to wait without knowing you were just waiting." Kim said.

"I can't believe we are having a conversation like this one, is nice, I never really talked to you before at least not like this." Tommy said.

"Yeah at least we know now we have no problem communicating." Kim said.

"It's so ridiculous that I was intimidated by you." Tommy said.

"Why were you intimidated by me? I mean, can you see how tiny I am?" Kim said.

"Believe me you can be very intimidating and not in an aggressive way, I think that you are amazing, you have always accomplish everything you have set your mind to do and you seem so shy but still that hasn't stopped you, you are so brave and not everyone is like that, most people just never dare to do what they really want to, they just give up easily and you don't care about what anybody else says or thinks you just do what you want." Tommy said.

"Yeah well all the things that I've done I have done with my heart on my throw, you see when you do things that scare you, you only have two options run away and give up or just submerge and try, in the end you find out is not that bad, it makes you stronger and more confident." Kim said.

"I guess that you will always be braver than I will ever be."

"Believe me you are very brave, you are here, you came all the way from the states to tell me that you liked me, I don't think that I could do something like that, it took a lot of courage for you to do that not knowing what I was going to say or do."

"You have no idea how scare I was, I thought Zack was going to kill me."

"Yeah he has no patience for this kind of stuff, either you do it or you do it." Kim laughed. They continue to talk for the 2 hours the train ride lasted, exchanging thoughts and sharing opinions.

**I may update soon since the other chapter is almost finish. Hope you guys have enjoy this chapter.**


	7. London

Hi once again. This chapter is a little crazy and I hope all of you have fun reading it, I really hope you all enjoy it.

**Disclaimer**: Nothing belongs to me except the Swedish guys (which in part are kind of real because their characters are real people I have met in real life) Marcus and Donald belong to me and any other name you might not recognized.

* * *

**London**

After 2 hours the finally arrived at Kings Cross station in London they took the tube and found a hostel to stay in. They ended in a hostel near the Elephant and Castle tube station, it was really a pub with a bunch of bunk beds in the second floor, the place had 4 bedrooms. They all stay in the same room except for Kim that had to stay in the room next door.

"Kim are you sure you don't want me to take you room?" Ken asked worried, sadly Kim was the last one to check in and the room they were all staying was full.

"No Ken don't worry I'm going to be fine, besides we are going to be next door in case I get anxious or something I'll let you know." She said.

"So what should we do now?" Zack ask.

"Well since it is a little too late to sight-see we could go to Picadilly Circus it is more alive than other areas at this time." Rocky said.

"Sounds good to me, what can we do there?" Jason asked.

"Picadilly Circus is almost like the Time Square of London so there are places to eat, lots of theaters, stores and they are open until very late, and Chinatown is around there so we could just go around it." Aisha added.

"I have seen the place on movies before so I want to go." Trini said.

"Well then, we should get going." Kim said.

They arrived at Picadilly circus walk to Chinatown took a couple of pictures and saw a play in one of the theaters, they went back to the hostel and stay in the pub for a while until one by one decided to just simply go to sleep.

Kim arrived in her room, she had not seen none of the people that were staying there yet, it appear they were still out, there only was one other guy in the room that she could see and he was sleeping in his bed already so she try to be as silent as she could, she took her stuff and went to change to the bathroom that was in the hallway, she went back to her room and lay on her bed, she fell asleep and an hour passed when suddenly she heard voices she look down from the bunk bed she was in an saw 4 guys come in the room drunk, they were practically screaming and stumbling around the room, she was alone in a room with 5 guys! And 4 of them were tall, blonde and drunk and speaking in a language she could not understand! She stay in her bed and didn't move at all they all started taking of their clothes leaving only their underwear on and went to sleep. Kim decided to just try to go to sleep since apparently they were finally down.

The next day one of the guys that was the previous night drunk woke up and he started jumping in his bed waking up everybody else.

"Dude what the hell are you doing?" Ask the other guy that had nothing to do with the other tall blonde guys in the room.

"Oh sorry I thought there was no one else in the room." Said the guy with a weird accent.

"Are you insane? Is 6:00 in the morning for crying out loud! Why are you jumping in a bunk bed at this hour? How old are you 5? You know you could easily break the bed and kill whoever is down there?" The other guy asked mad he could not believe this idiot.

"I guess but don't worry, the guy that's sleeping there is my childhood friend." Blondi said.

"Yeah because that makes any sense, listen there is people sleeping you can't just go around making noise like that there are boundaries and something call consideration." The other guy said.

One of the other guys intervened "I'm sorry for my friend he is not right in the head you know, I'll talk to him."

Kim was looking at the whole situation not believing it at all, there was definitely special people in this world.

"Hi um I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation but someone remove the ladder that was here can one of you please put it back so I can go down?" They all looked at Kim not expecting her at all, it seem no one had really notice her.

"There is a girl in the room!" Said the guy that was jumping in the bed.

"Yeah shocking isn't it?" Kim said.

"How did you got here?" He asked her.

"Through that door." Kim said sarcastically pointing to the door.

"Awesome! Are you American?" He asked her.

"I think is obvious she is American." The guy that was not part of the blondes said "I'm Marcus by the way." He said looking at Kim.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Kimberly and yes I'm American. How about you guys? You look like Scandinavians."

"We are! We are from Sweden. And I'm Alrick." Said the one that was jumping in the bed.

"I'm Gottfrid." Said the one that had apologized earlier for Alrick's behavior. "And these other two are Oden and Ivor.

"Are you all as special as he is?" Marcus asked pointing at Alrick.

"Don't worry he is unique in his ways thankfully he has us, He would be dead if it wasn't for us. He tends to get in a lot of trouble." Ivor said.

Alrick looked at Kim "Are you here by yourself?"

"No I'm here with my friends." She replied.

"So you have no boyfriend then?" He asked.

"Um no." She said kind of scare, she hoped he didn't took that as an invitation to hit on her.

"Great cause I have been here on this trip looking for a good looking American girlfriend." Alrick said to Kim.

"Dude you really are insane you just met her! What kind of a freak are you?" Marcus asked. His brain was about to explode with this idiot.

"Um Alrick you seem like a nice special guy but I don't think you are my type." Kim said, she knew this guy wasn't right in the head.

"Come one I'm hot and you are hot, what's the problem?" Alrick asked.

"Um I don't really know you and you are kind of scary." Kim said honestly while the others laughed.

"Alrick leave her alone she is not interested." Oden the other Swedish guy said.

"So you are going to say no to me?" he asked standing in his underwear in front of her.

"Yeah sorry but I have to pass." Kim said looking sideways trying not to look at his half nakedness.

"Listen tonight we are going to the strip club, why don't you come with us?" Alrick said.

"You are inviting me to a strip club? I'm sorry but I'm not interested." she could not believe this guy he was crazy!

"Why not? There are a lot of sexy woman out there." He said.

"Exactly and since I like men I'm not interested in seeing sexy women getting naked." Kim said.

"You know dude you have to take a nap or something and sleep off some of that crazy." Marcus said.

"Yeah Al go to sleep and shut up you are driving us crazy." Gottfrid said.

"Well since I'm awake I'm going down to eat something." Kim said getting up.

"Do you mind if I go with you?" Marcus asked her.

"No you can come with me so we can tell each other that this just happened." Kim said.

They went downstairs and got food they sat down in a table and started eating.

"I'm going to be here for 3 more days I hope they leave tomorrow, cause I won't be able to take this anymore." Marcus said.

"Were you here when they arrived?" Kim asked.

"Yeah but I met them today, they got here 2 days ago and they are all over the place, specially that Alrick he walks around the whole place in his underwear like he owns the place, he is crazy!" Marcus said.

"So you are here by yourself?" She asked.

"Yeah I'm on a short vacation, I'm working in Prague." He said.

"Oh what do you do there?"

"I teach English but I'm planning on going back to the states in a couple of months, have been here for 2 years already, miss my family and friends. What about you, are you here on vacation?" Marcus asked.

"Kind of, I just move to Paris I'm working there with an entertainment company, my friends came to visit me and they want to see Europe, so here we are!" She said.

"Wow you just move to Paris and they came to visit already? Something tells me there is a little more to this story." Marcus said.

Kim smiled "Well kind of, you see there is this guy and is a bit of a complicated story."

"Well is almost 7 am and we have nothing else to do, I guess I have some time." Marcus said. Kim laughed and explained what had happened.

"Wow this guy must really like you, its sounds like a movie, well what just happen in our room sounds like a movie to, I still can't believe it. So you are this guy's dream girl then."

"I'm not sure if I can call myself that." Kim said.

"Well to me it sounds like you are this guys dream girl, he is lucky, not many of us get our dream girl." Marcus said.

"Most dream girls aren't really nice, so you guys should consider yourselves lucky." Kim said.

"Sweet little sister what are you doing here this early?" Kendrew interrupted, he appear out of nowhere.

"Good morning Ken!" Kim said, he sat down next to her with his breakfast in hand. "This is Marcus by the way."

"Nice to meet you Marcus." Ken looked at Marcus suspiciously.

"We are in the same room and you won't believe the guys that are sleeping in there as well." Kim told him the whole story.

"Wait, What?" Ken said alarmed "You are sleeping in a room full of men and you are the only girl? We are exchanging rooms!"

"Ken I'm fine they are stupid but harmless."

"Kim they get drunk every night! Men plus alcohol is not a good mix, they have no idea of what they are doing when they are drunk and there are four of them! There is no way you can defend yourself!" Ken said.

"Not to be a party pooper Kim but your brother is right and that Alrick guy who knows what he is capable of doing, he is mentally deranged." Marcus said "I'm a guy and I'm afraid of staying in that room! I mean what mental freak jumps in a bunk bed at 6 in the morning in a room with strangers?"

"I guess you both have good points." Kim said.

The others went downstairs and ate their breakfast. Kim introduced Marcus to the others.

"Hey Kim so is he staying in your room?" Tommy asked concerned, he did not like the idea that they just had arrived there and she already had a friend they talk to each other as if they knew each other for the longest time.

"Yeah, he is working in Prague." She said.

"Kimberly!" Alrick screamed, he was with his other 3 friends.

Tommy looked at the four guys and noticed they were all tall, blonde and handsome.

"Do you know these guys?" Tommy asked her.

Before she could answer Alrick kiss her hard in both cheeks "You are an amazingly beautiful woman." Then he took her hand and kiss it.

"Hey I don't know who you are but there are boundaries ok?" Tommy said stepping in front of Kim.

"Kimberly who is this guy?" Alrick asked.

"No the real question is who are you?" Tommy said pointing a finger towards Alrick.

"Tommy calm down, this is Alrick and he is kind of special." Kim said hoping Tommy calms down.

Oden stepped forward "Please forgive our friend he is kind of impulsive."

"Impulsive? You call that being impulsive?" Tommy asked.

Ivor step next to Oden "We are very sorry, we just met her in our room and my friend saw her and was interested in her."

"This guys are all sleeping in the same room as you?" Tommy asked Kim alarmed.

"Yeah them and Marcus." Kim replied.

"Are you telling me you are the only girl in the room?" He did not wanted Kim to stay in that room, the idea of her sleeping in a room with 5 guys and not only 5 guys, 5 good looking guys! Did not pleased him.

"Listen man." Alrick said.

"Tommy, my name is Tommy!" He said fuming.

"She is alright with us, we are having just a little fun with her that's all" Alrick said and that made Tommy even more furious.

"Besides if you want her you have to get in line, she has no boyfriend and she is American, good catch heh?" Alrick said.

"Is this guy serious?" Tommy asked not believing this.

"Oh believe me he is very serious." Marcus said.

"Tommy, don't mind him, why don't we just all go upstairs and change so we can go sightseeing." Kim suggested.

"Yes why don't you guys do that and we'll take our friend with us." Gottfrid said trying to calm Tommy it was clear that he had an interest in Kim and he didn't wanted Alrick to cause problems between them.

"That sounds like a good plan." Said Tommy with a straight face.

"Before we go, Kim I wanted to let you know that the invitation is still standing" Alrick said.

"Alrick shut up and common!" Ivor said taking him by the arm and pushing him out the door.

"Where did he invite you?" Tommy asked with a seriously.

"Nowhere." Kim said trying to just forget about the whole situation.

"He invited her to a strip club." Marcus said laughing.

Tommy was mad and confuse.

Don't worry Tommy I already told her I was going to change rooms with her." Ken said.

"You do that or else I will." Tommy said.

"I don't think is a good idea for you to stay in the same room as that guy, you will end up killing him." Billy said.

"Yeah don't worry about him anymore Tommy, it's clear he is not okay." Trini said. "Come on Kim I'll help you change your stuff."

"Ok." Kim said and they went upstairs.

* * *

"How insane was that?" Trini said.

"I know, I just hope this guy doesn't ruin this trip which only started yesterday." She said putting her stuff in her backpack.

"So how are things with Tommy? It seem like you talked a lot during that train ride." Trini asked curiously.

"Everything is going great, he is a really nice guy as far as I can see." Kim said.

"So you think something can come out of this then?"

"I have to say there is a big possibility, yes, we are getting along and is not as awkward as I thought it was going to be, I think I'm starting to let my guard down around him."Kim said.

"Well fantastic! We didn't come all the way here for nothing then." Trini said.

"I'm just going to go with the flow whatever happens, happens, Come on, I think that was all, now I have to change since you are all dressed so we can go." Kim went to change her clothes and went downstairs with the others again.

* * *

"Hey you two are back." Aisha said "We were all deciding where we should go today."

"So any ideas of what you guys want to do?" Kim asked.

"Well we were talking with Marcus here and he gave us some ideas." Billy said.

"We were thinking of going first to Wellington Arch and taking a free walking tour from there, apparently the tour covers the changing of the guard at Buckingham Palace, 10 Downing street, the cathedral and other stuff." Aisha said.

"And then we are planning on going to get something to eat and after that we are going to see Tower bridge and the Tower of London and maybe if is not too late well go see one of the museums which are totally free."

"That sounds find to me, are you coming with us Marcus?" Kim asked him.

"No but thank you for inviting me, I'm going to be museum hopping today with a friend so I guess I'll see you guys later, have fun." He said goodbye and went upstairs to change while the others went to the nearest tube station and arrive at the Wellington arch to take the tour. They saw other people waiting there for the tour also, a guy arrive an told them he was the tourist guide for the day, he told them to follow him and so they did, they arrive in front of Buckingham palace to see the changing of the guard.

While they were there watching the whole thing Tommy stood next to Kim " Hey Kim I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry by the way I behave earlier, I don't know why but that guy irritated me even though I know now he is not right in the head."

"Don't worry about it Tommy, I forgive you." Tommy gave her a thankful smile.

"Just be careful with him, I mean I believe he is capable of anything if he is really crazy." Tommy said.

"Yeah I know, I have to accept that he scares me a little bit. At least his friends are keeping an eye on him." She said.

"I'm pretty sure he'd be in an asylum if it wasn't for them." Ken said "I'm definitely taking your place in that room I just hope I get to sleep in that pandemonium."

"Well apparently they arrive very very late so you will get at least a couple hours of sleep and if you are lucky enough he will be extremely tired tomorrow to jump in his bed early in the morning." Kim said.

"That guy is really insane, jumping in a bunk bed, now that's crazy." said Rocky.

After the changing of the guard was over, the tour guide took them to 10 downing street and then to the Houses of parliament and Westminster Abbey, where the tour ended. After that they decided to go to a little restaurant and eat, when they finish eating they took the subway to see Tower bridge. After that they decided to go to a little restaurant and eat when they finish eating they took the subway to see Tower bridge and the Tower of London since they were all really tired they decided to go back to the hostel to rest a bit so they could go hangout later.

* * *

Marcus was sitting in a leather sofa that was in the pub when they came in "Hey guys, so how was your day? You seem exhausted."

"We are exhausted! Never in my life have I walked like we did today." Aisha said.

"Yeah we decided to come back to rest a little bit." Zack said.

"There is a party tonight here in the pub you guys should stay here, free stuff to eat and drink." Marcus said.

"Sounds good to me." Billy said he didn't really wanted to go out again.

"Some of us were planning to go to Soho while the others are planning to stay here." Jason said.

"Well until then I'm going upstairs to take a nap I really need it." Zack said.

"Yeah me too I'm about to collapse." Kim said and fallow Zack upstairs. Aisha stay with Trini and they chatted with Marcus for a little while, the others wandered for a little bit and went also to take a nap or shower or whatever pleased them.

Later they all got ready, some to stay for the party, the others to hangout in Soho. Billy, Trini and Adam were staying while the others were leaving.

"Hey guys let's go!" Rocky said.

"Take it easy Rocky." Aisha said. They left for Soho and when they arrive they found a place to eat, the waiter came and took their orders. He was nicer to Kim and Aisha since they were the only girls, he treated the guys a little more roughly, they were all eating happily when all of a sudden they turned the music loud and the waiters started dancing seductively and started taking of their clothes.

"What the hell?" Zack exclaimed. "Is this a strip club or something?" he said with disgust as their waiter dance seductively next to Kim.

Kim was freaking out next to him and Aisha was drooling "Oh my god! He is so hot." Aisha said.

The others were looking around trying to figure out if it was a joke.

"Hey do you want to dance with me?" The waiter asked Kim.

"No! I'm fine here." Kim said petrified.

"How about you?" He asked Aisha.

"Me? Um yes sure why not." Aisha got up and started dancing with him.

"Aisha what are you doing?" Exclaimed Kim.

"Dancing!" She said.

"I think we should leave." Jason said worried, he didn't wanted things to get carry away and he didn't like the way the waiter or whatever he was, was dancing with Aisha.

"Yeah I think we should leave." Tommy said, he wasn't interested in watching naked man dance that wasn't his thing and he didn't felt comfortable watching the waiter dance half naked with Aisha it was a bit disconcerting.

"Hey um, I don't know your name because your took of your shirt and your name was in there so waiter guy, sorry that I call you like that but can you bring us the bill?" Kendrew asked.

"Oh come on guys we are just getting started." The waiter said "The name is Donald by the way." He continued dancing.

"Yeah it seems like a lot of fun but we have some other place to be, so do you mind?" Zack said.

"Fine, I'll bring you the bill, with one condition." Donald said.

"What do you mean? Usually people eat and they get their bill with no condition." Jason said.

"Yeah you see, things in this restaurant are a little different, so if I get a kiss on the cheek by each girl I'll bring you your bill, if not you have to wait until we are finish with our numbers."

After hearing that Kim got up and gave him a kiss on the cheek she wasn't interested in watching the whole thing, she wasn't like that, she didn't like this kind of thing she should have stay in the hostel since clubbing wasn't her thing either.

"Thanks." Donald said and he took her hand and kiss it.

Tommy watch the whole thing with disgust he didn't wanted this guy touching Kim, and she didn't wanted Kim kissing him even if it was on the cheek.

"Aisha can you please give him a kiss please." Kim pleaded. Aisha saw the look on Kim's face and gave Donald a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm going to get your bill." Donald said.

"Thanks." Kim said

"What the hell Kim! You didn't have to do that!" Her brother said.

"I know but I prefer to avoid a problem here, so you know after all a kiss on the cheek isn't that bad of a petition." Kim said.

"He is half naked." Tommy said.

"Oh come on Tommy are you jealous? do you want also a kiss on the cheek?" Kim asked.

"No I'm not jealous! I'm just concerned that's all." He said.

Kim got up of her seat and gave him a kiss on the cheek " Thank you for your concern then."

He went red and the others laughed and mock him.

Donald came back with the bill, they paid it and went to a nightclub they found near.

* * *

They all went to the bar and got drinks, after awhile they dance, the guys found some girls to dance with while a couple of guys asked Aisha to dance, Tommy didn't left Kim's side all night he didn't wanted no other guy dancing with her, so she only dance with him. After awhile the whole thing drained her so she asked Tommy is he wanted to go outside to take a walk.

"Hey are you okay?" Tommy asked Kim.

"Yeah I'm fine is just this kind of place isn't my thing, I can take it for sometime but then it becomes too much for me, I get anxious and I feel like running away from all the people." She explained.

"Why didn't you said so?" Tommy asked.

"I like to experience stuff, I have never been to a club here so I decided to check it out, otherwise I would have stay in the hostel." Kim said.

"Do you want to go back, the others can stay if they want, I'll just tell them we are leaving." Tommy said.

"You don't have to leave Tommy you can stay with them, I just prefer not to go back in, I'm fine by myself here really and I can go back to the hostel, don't worry about me." Kim said.

"Are you crazy first of all I'm not leaving you alone here and I really don't feel like going back there, the truth is I really don't like this kind of places that much either." Tommy said.

"You are just saying that." Kim said.

"I promise you is true." Tommy said taking her hand in his and walking with her hand in hand.

"Well if you are not lying then let me text Ken." Kim said taking her cell phone, she texted her brother and after a couple of minutes of texting the others decided to stay and Kim and Tommy went back to the hostel. They took a cab and he left them in front of the hostel.

"Wow these cabs are sure expensive!" Tommy said.

"I know is ridiculous!" Kim said.

When they went in the others were sitting in a table with Marcus chatting.

"Hey guys" Kim approached them with Tommy.

"Hey Kim what are you guys doing here this early?" Trini asked them.

"Oh well you know me, so Tommy decided to come back with me and the others are still back there." Kim said sitting and Tommy did the same. "So did you guys have fun here?"

"Yeah we have been talking with Marcus here the whole night, your Swedish friends came back and talk with us for a while and then left." Trini said.

"Yeah they practically just left so you know what that means." Marcus said "At least you get to sleep in another room today.

"I really feel sorry for you Marcus." Kim said.

"Believe me I feel sorry for myself" the others laughed with him.

"So they told me you guys are leaving tomorrow." Marcus said.

"Yeah around 3." Tommy said.

"I can't wait to see Scotland!" Billy said.

"I went there a couple of months ago, Edinburgh is a beautiful place is practically untouched, you guys should come to Prague and pay me a visit." Marcus said.

"We should go, I really want to go to Prague." Adam said.

"Yeah and my place is not big enough but I have a friend that owns a hostel there, maybe he can give you all a discount and since hostels back there aren't as expensive as in here you'll save a lot of money and I can show you the place since I know it by heart." Marcus said.

"We'll put it on the list then." Trini said.

"I guess we need your info then." Kim said.

"Sure" he took his cellphone and took their info and they his.

They continue chatting until 1:00 am they decided then to go to sleep. The other that were out clubbing came back at 3 am they immediately change and went to sleep. At 4 am in the morning came the Swedish guys very drunk and screaming they were like that for like an hour until finally at 5 they went to sleep and Kendrew and Marcus thank God.

* * *

The ones that had gone to sleep at 1 got up at 10:00 they decided to go out and have breakfast in a café they went sightseeing for a little while and then went back to the hostel, at 12:00 the others got up to eat, at 1:00 they left the place to go to the airport to catch their flight to Edinburgh Scotland, which wasn't that far.

"I have to say London was a pretty interesting place I may be traumatize for a little while." Kendrew said.

"At least we have some interesting stories to tell." Zack said.

"So how did it go last night after Kim and I left." Tommy asked, they were waiting in the airport to take the plane.

"Great! I have the phone number of a beautiful Italian." Zack said.

"And I have the number of a hot british guy." Aisha said.

"How about you Rocky and Jason?" Trini asked.

"I'm not interested in starting a long distance relationship so I'm just enjoy myself." Jason said.

"And I didn't found someone that really interested me so I passed." Rocky said.

They all waited till it was time to board the plane.

* * *

**So I have to say that this whole story is based in one a trip I did to London years ago, the four Swedish guys do exist and one of them was really crazy and he did invite me to a strip club, now the room experience happen to my friend she had to sleep in the same room as them and they actually broke one of the bunk beds while another guy they didn't know was sleeping on it. the restaurant thing did also happen to me in Paris in Rue St Michel I was drinking with some friends when all of a sudden the waiters started stripping, We where all in shock not expecting it at all. All memories I wont ever forget. by the way the names have been replace.**


End file.
